Vocaloid All Stars with Neru, Haku
Hatsune Miku: Hmm, I wonder if my headset is working... *taps her headphones and blows its mic at the same time* ...uh, is this thing on? *amplified* OK. Listen up, Vocaloids, I want to inform you that my old friends Haku and Neru are bringing in Peke since Lola ended up exhausted trying to audition the worldwide voice actresses for Peke's talking. LOLA: You're telling me, Miku, I tried, but there is no response. *breathes heavily* What are we gonna do, Leon? My legs are broken down~ LEON: Don't worry, my Lola, I'll get you something to make them feel better. KAITO: Peke, huh? I've known her all my life, but it turns out she's not talking or singing like all the other Synthloids. Megurine Luka: So have I. Since the day she was created, I was going to teach her to speak English as the first Japanese Engloid, but she just only took it by writing. Gakupo Kamui: I see why she's different from the rest of us. Perhaps I can show her the traditional ways of Japanese dancing by a variety? Rin Kagamine: My brother Len and I had a rough time trying to search for her with Piko being forced to agree. Two hours were so long to us... Len Kagamine: Yeah, I guess we three need a break. Piko: And in my case, I'll just give myself a recharge for I was born to have a USB tail. Ruby: Hi there, Peke, it's been such a pleasure to meet you for the first time in my life. *shakes Peke's hand* I'm Ruby, one of the 8 American Vocaloids of all time. (Peke makes and then holds a sign that says "Great to meet you too, Ruby~") Prima: Bless my flower petals, it is you, Peke! I'm Prima and this is my husband Tonio. We're the perfect opera couple of all the Vocaloids, isn't that right, my dear? Tonio: It sure is, Prima. So, Peke, what do you have in mind for us? (Peke takes out a bouquet of assorted flowers and a box of cupcakes) Prima: Flowers... for me? *takes the bouquet blissfully as Peke nods* Oh~! I really love this bouquet of assorted types; thank you so much, sweetheart~ Tonio: Cupcakes? *Peke nods* Well, that's very nice of you, young lady, I'll take one; thank you very much. (Peke magically raises up a sign that says "You're welcome, you two~ I asked Pinkie Pie to design them differently and two of them really have your names on them.") Prima: So you still have mine you're about to give me? *Peke nods and give Prima another cupcake* Another thanks from you, dear Peke, say hello to Pinkie Pie for us. *to Tonio* Cheers~! Sweet ANN: Welcome back, Peke, remember me? Sweet Ann, the first Vocaloid from PowerFX? I've never met you in person for years. Big AL: I'm Big Al and I'm her date. It's technically my first time to see you like this. SF-A2 Miki: Oh, Peke, I've missed you so much~ MEIKO: Me too; where did you go by yourself? (Peke takes out and holds a sign that says "I just went to the playground until Neru and Haku found me. I got ahead of them on the way.") Neru Akita: Here we are now~ Haku Yowane: Been a while since the last time we met, my old friends, you see, Neru and I are asking questions to Peke and the only thing she does is write, due to her lack of voice. SONiKA: Really? I guess Lola must've been tired trying to rally up the actresses for voice auditioning that Peke needs for speech and vocals. Neru: Might've been a little more serious if you ask me. Gumi Megpoid: Hello, Peke, I'm so happy to see you again. Would you like a carrot? Miriam: I'm Vocaloid Miriam from Zero-G and I was born in South Africa. *shakes Peke's hand blissfully* It's my pleasure to see you, Peke, and to meet you as well~ SF-A2 Miki: Did you miss me, Peke? In case you didn't see me, I'm known as SF-A2 Miki and some people just like to call me Miki. You can take my main name in notes, if you like. Yuzuki Yukari: Boy, isn't it similar that Synthloids are like people? I think most of us have perfect voices. DAINA: So this is Peke? Well then, you can meet more Vocaloids here. I'm Daina! DEX: And I'm Dex; we're Zero-G's American Vocaloid couple. Voice cast Manual voices *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune and Haku Yowane *Misha Bird as Ruby *Jody Martin as Sweet ANN *Sarah Brightman as Prima *Asami Shimoda as Neru Akita and the Kagamine Twins *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Naoto Fuga as KAITO Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:Kaito (Vocaloid) Category:Kagamine Rin/Len Category:Megurine Luka Category:Camui Gakupo Category:MMD productions